


I'll Take Care of You

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breastfeeding, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Post Season 7, Sleepy Sex, Soft and Fluffy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, the smut is pretty tame tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Krolia crossed the room and laid a hand on his knee.  Why was he hiding his stomach?  “Are you nauseous?  Stomach pain?  Is it your head?”“I’m fine--” Keith repeated, but Krolia didn’t buy it.   She reached between his drawn-up knees and his stomach to feel his abdomen for any signs of swelling or tenderness, but instead her hand brushed against something hard that made Keith jolt and clamp his hand over his mouth as a whimper escaped him.Oh.Krolia rubbed a thumb over his knee.  “Would you like some help with that?”Keith closed his eyes, looking exhausted despite all the sleep he was getting.  “I want to, but… I’m so tired.  I don’t think I can do anything…”  With an IV in the back of one hand and a heart-rate monitor clipped around a finger on his other hand, he couldn’t take care of this problem himself.“That’s why I offered to help, baby.”  Krolia told him.  “If you want me to.  I can take care of it for you, you don’t have to do anything.”“I’d probably just fall asleep on you…” Keith mumbled, sounding half-asleep already.“Oh Keith, don’t worry about that.”  Krolia leaned in to kiss his cheek.  “You can go back to sleep.  I’ll take care of you.”





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> “Drabble” ~~this ain’t a drabble it’s a fic of it’s own whoops~~ for the folks in the kroleith chat of a certain discord server. Dedicated to the person who originally came up with this idea -- I love all your AUs and ideas and stuff (^.^) I strayed from the original prompty-idea thing and this is considerably more fluffy than sexy but _I TRIED._ ~~I’m not very brave~~
> 
> I don't condone incest in real life, this is just fiction (don't like, don't read). I do condone fluff and people taking care of each other, though. Enjoy!

Krolia watched Keith’s face while he slept in the hospital bed in the Galaxy Garrison’s infirmary.  She herself hadn’t slept in days, but she was used to that. What she wasn’t used to was the sharp, overwhelming fear that had pierced through her when she saw her balde’s light flicker and knew that her son’s life was in danger.  She had been terrified, and so struck with sudden anxiety that Kolivan had gently but firmly taken the ship’s controls from her and steered them toward Earth as fast as their ship could go, while Krolia curled up in the copilot seat with the hilt of her blade pressed to her lips, praying to every star in the sky that Keith would stay alive.  Thankfully, the blade’s light had remained steadily glowing (although alarmingly, the glow was just a hint dimmer than normal), and when they made it to Earth, Commander Holt helped them get through the Garrison officials with little fuss so they could be cleared to be taken to Keith’s room. He was stable, Commander Holt had told them, though he hadn’t yet woken up.  A concussion, and a little banged up all over, but considering the battle he had fought, the damage could have been a lot worse. Krolia tried very hard not to think about that. 

Krolia hadn’t left his side since she got here.  Kolivan, in turn, had scarcely left her side, a quiet rock of support to keep her steady in the storm of uncertainty about Keith’s fate.  She appreciated his presence there greatly, especially when Kolivan took it upon himself to handle any questions or briefings the Galaxy Garrison insisted on bothering them with; she knew he was close to Keith too, and he had to be worried as well.  Anytime he wasn’t dealing the Garrison officials, he was perched on the window ledge or the arm of the chair in the corner, while Krolia herself alternated between the chair and the edge of Keith’s bed. Keith had woken up while they were both here, and the sight of his eyes opening had brought a wave of relief rushing over Krolia.  

Now, he was asleep again, having slept through much of the night without trouble.  He slept quite a lot, but the Garrison doctor had said that was normal. There was a lot for his body to heal itself from, after all.  

The sun was beginning to peek over the mountains and warm the sky with shades of pink and orange, and Kolivan had gone out in search of something to bring back for him and Krolia to eat, possibly even braving the human cafeteria.  Krolia chuckled quietly under her breath at the idea of him waiting in a line of humans, himself hulking and stone-faced as he clutched a too-small plastic lunch tray in his hands. 

Her attention was soon drawn by a soft sound from the direction of the hospital bed and a rustle as Keith turned his head against the pillow.  He was propped up to elevate his head and put less pressure on his broken ribs, really more reclining semi-upright rather than lying down, so Krolia could see his face perfectly as his eyes fluttered open.  

“Good morning.”  Krolia greeted him with a smile.  “How are you feeling?” 

Keith closed his eyes again and let out a grunt.  “Still tired. Hurts a little less.” He peeled his eyes open again and looked down as he carefully rolled out the cricks in his neck from sleeping upright.  Suddenly he froze and his eyes went wide, and Krolia felt her anxiety flare up once more as she watched him pull his knees up to his chest. 

“Keith?”  She asked, rising from the chair.  “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”  Keith said hurriedly, but he didn’t look it.

Krolia crossed the small room and laid a hand on his knee.  Why was he shielding his stomach? “Are you nauseous? Stomach pain?  Is it your head?”

“I’m fine, everything is fine--” Keith repeated, but Krolia didn’t buy it for a tick.  

She reached between his drawn-up knees and his stomach, intending to feel his abdomen for any signs of swelling or tenderness, but instead her hand brushed against something hard that made Keith jolt and clamp his hand over his mouth as a whimper escaped him.  

Oh.  

Krolia carefully moved the white sheet and found that Keith was using it and his knees to hide the tent at the front of his Garrison-issued pajama pants.  She lifted her eyes to his face and saw that his ears were burning red, even in the dim early light. 

“Guess… Guess not even a head injury will stop morning wood.”  Keith mumbled, casting his eyes away. 

“At least we know your circulatory system is working fine.”  Krolia tried to joke. Keith let out a quiet snort. Krolia chuckled and rubbed a thumb over the top of his knee.  “Would you like some help with that?” She asked, dropping her voice. 

Keith considered it for long enough that Krolia started to worry she had overstepped her boundaries.  Maybe he had only been okay with that in space, and now that he was back on Earth, he felt the taboo more strongly?  At long last, Keith sighed. “I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?”  Krolia prompted him gently, taking a seat on the bed beside his legs.  She tried not to feel hurt when he curled them up tighter to his chest, shielding himself.  

Keith closed his eyes and turned his head to rest his cheek against the cotton pillow.  He looked exhausted, despite all the sleep he was getting. “I want to, and it’d be nice to get rid of that, but… I’m so tired.  I don’t think I can do anything…” 

Ah.  Krolia was relieved that was all it was.  It was true, with an IV in the back of one hand and a heart-rate monitor clipped around a finger on his other hand, he couldn’t really take care of this problem himself.  “That’s why I offered to help, baby.” Krolia told him. “If you want me to. I can take care of it for you, you don’t have to do anything.”

“I’d probably just fall asleep on you…” Keith mumbled, sounding half-asleep already.  “‘S’not like I’ll be much fun.” 

“Oh Keith, don’t worry about that.”  Krolia leaned in to kiss his cheek, just above the scar burned there.  There he was, always thinking about others. “You can go back to sleep.  I’ll take care of you.” 

Keith let out a whine that sounded almost like the chirp of a young kit, peeling his heavy lids open to look up at her pleadingly.  “Come sit with me?” 

“Of course.”  Krolia gently shifted him and the various tubes and wires so she could slide into the hospital bed next to him.  Keith let his legs straighten out again as he turned his head to lean against her shoulder. 

Krolia smoothed a hand over his thigh before slipping underneath the waistband of those garish orange pajama pants.  He was a little more than half-hard already, even though he was also nodding off once more against her shoulder. Krolia kissed his temple and wrapped a hand around his length.  “Go back to sleep, baby. Mommy will take care of you.” She murmured against his hair as she started to stroke him. 

“Mommy…” Keith whined.  In a matter of minutes, his breathing deepened and his weight grew heavier against her side.  

Krolia kept her hand working him slowly, almost lazily, relishing every quiet hitch of breath or soft, sleepy sigh of pleasure that left his lips.  His eyes fluttered and a moan slipped out as he came into her hand a few minutes later, still fast asleep. Krolia dropped another kiss to his hair and drew her hand out of his pants.  Not wanting to leave his side for a moment -- how could she, when he was leaning against her so sweetly? -- she settled for licking her palm to clean up the salty cum gathered there. Her tongue was textured to groom the fur of a Galran kit, so she made quick work of the mess there, then cleaned him up as best she could and settled the waistband over his hips again.  Satisfied now that he was sated, Krolia curled her arms around her son and held him close while he slept, gently carding her claws through the hair that wasn’t covered by the bandage.

A soft knock came from the door some time later, soon followed by Kolivan pushing open the door with his shoulder.  He slipped inside, balancing one of those too-small cafeteria trays between his hands, and caught the falling door with his foot as he eased it closed so as to not make any noise that would disturb Keith.  

“He woke up?”  Kolivan asked, setting the tray on the little table beside the single armchair in the corner.  

Krolia lifted her gaze from Keith’s face, her fingers pausing mid-brush through his hair.  “How did you know?” 

Kolivan just cast her a bland look and arched a single eyebrow (the one unbroken by his scar).  He had a Galra’s sense of smell; he could probably smell what they had been doing. Come to think of it, a human might be able to tell, given that the musky scent was quite different from the cold, too-clean sterility of the hospital air.  

Without another word, Kolivan crossed to the window and drew the curtains closed, dimming the room so the light didn’t wake Keith.  The sun had risen properly now, and was already sending blinding rays of light over the desert and through their window, creeping closer to the bed.  Krolia had thought about getting up to close the curtains herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave Keith’s side now that he was nestled up so comfortably against her.  

Kolivan took a seat in the armchair -- or, more accurately, perched awkwardly with his limbs too big for the poor piece of furniture -- and began sorting out the saran-wrapped dishes and plastic packaged foods on the cafeteria tray.  “There’s a serving for both of us, but they are small. I tried to bring a serving for Keith as well, but they said they still wanted Keith on a mostly-liquid diet.” He grumbled and frowned down at a jello cup that looked like a child’s tea-cup in his massive hand.  “I don’t think they feed him enough. And they haven’t any nutrient goo. The closest they have is this white starch-based substance, but it’s nowhere near as nutritious as what we have at headquarters.” He held up a small bowl of mashed potatoes and eyed it suspiciously.  Krolia bit back a smile at his reaction as she remembered her own skepticism when her husband tried to give her human food for the first time.

Despite how quiet they were being, Keith still roused himself barely thirty ticks after Kolivan unwrapped a fragrant but truly sad-looking slice of meatloaf and gravy.  He looked around for a moment before settling down against Krolia’s side again. 

“How are you feeling, baby?”  Krolia combed her claw-tips through his hair once more.  

“Mm.  Better.”  Keith murmured against the crook of her shoulder.  “Thank you.” 

Krolia smiled and dropped a kiss to his hair.  He didn’t say what for, but she knew anyway. “Do you need anything else?”  She asked. 

Keith’s gaze flicked over to watch Kolivan struggle with scooping up a bit of red jello onto a plastic spoon the size of his thumb-claw.  

“I’m hungry.”  Keith said. 

“The orderly said they would bring your food soon.”  Kolivan sounded disgruntled, but they didn’t know if it was because he wasn’t allowed to bring back food for Keith or because the red substance kept sliding off of the tiny utensil.  “I can go ask again. Perhaps looking more threatening will yield quicker results.” Somehow, he didn’t look exactly ‘threatening’ while being defeated by a jello cup.

“I can wait a bit.”  Keith closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Krolia.  “Want you to stay.” He mumbled against her shoulder. 

The two Galra shared a soft smile before Krolia turned back to him.  “We’ll stay right here, Keith. Don’t worry.” Krolia reassured him. 

Keith dozed lightly after that for a while, but Krolia could tell he was growing more and more hungry.  When Keith’s stomach finally let out an audible groan, Kolivan got to his feet, muttering darkly to himself about poor treatment of patients in this hospital as he marched over to the door and left.  

Krolia’s eyes slid over to the clock on the wall.  It took her a moment to re-familiarize herself with human time slices, but it seemed there were a few hours before the time the orderly usually came around with meals for the patients.  Even if Kolivan managed to intimidate someone into preparing food early, it might be a while. And Keith’s stomach was already letting out another growl.

Keith pushed his nose against the crook of her shoulder with a soft, kit-like chirp that tugged at her heart.  “Hungry…” He murmured quietly. 

Krolia sighed and looked toward the door again.  Kolivan had a point; the human doctors weren’t feeding Keith enough, given his slightly-higher metabolism as a Galra-human hybrid.  He needed something more than the fruit and vegetable shakes they had been giving him. He hadn’t even liked the ones they had given him thus far, drinking them down with a disgusted grimace.  

Coming to a decision, she prompted with a soft  _ chirrup _ .  “Sit up.  I’ve got something you can have.”  

Keith blinked at her, looking confused, but then his cheeks went pink and flushed when he saw her unzip the back of her Marmora suit and tug down one sleeve to bare a breast.  He seemed conflicted, and Krolia worried he would refuse, but then his stomach let out another loud groan of hunger and he winced at the sensation and nodded to let her know he would do it.  

Krolia situated them as best as she could in the hospital bed, careful of any wires or tubes still connected to Keith’s hands, and propped him up so he could rest comfortably.  She guided his mouth to her and sighed a little when he latched on. He was tangibly hesitant at first, but when he tasted the first drops of sweet milk, he let out a surprised but pleased sound and became more confident.  He let his eyelids fall closed as he continued to suckle quietly. One of his hands even came up to fist loosely in the geometric pattern on her Marmora overcoat near her waist, a gesture that reminded her very much of him holding onto her as a young baby.  Krolia smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, mindful of the bandage there. She felt a low purr build in her chest and Keith let out a little chirp in response, instantly relaxing even more. Krolia adjusted him to better support his head in the crook of her arm while he continued to drink and she continued to soothe him with purrs.  

Keith’s movements began to slow as he grew more and more sleepy, his hunger finally sated now that his belly was full of warm milk.  Krolia chuckled quietly to herself as he fell asleep with his lips still parted, a rogue droplet of milk clinging to the corner of his mouth.  She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips to clean it away. His lashes fluttered and he turned into her body in his sleep, but did not wake.  

Krolia carefully re-situated them so Keith could lay against her more comfortably, and she pushed her arm back through the sleeve of her suit to cover herself once more.  Kolivan returned with a knock on the door just as she was reaching back to pull the zipper up (a bit unsuccessfully, as her other hand was preoccupied with cradling Keith’s head)

Kolivan spotted them and nodded, somehow knowing what they had been doing while he was away.  “Good. I am still not convinced this paltry ‘smooth-ee’ is enough for him.” He said, eyeing the pale green drink doubtfully for a moment before setting it down beside the tray of cafeteria food.  Without Krolia even needing to ask, he stepped closer and slid the zipper up the back of her neck for her. She flashed him a grateful smile in thanks, and he leaned down to drop a kiss to her hair while his hand stroked over Keith’s hair as he slept.           

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS SCENE:  
>  _Some poor Garrison official, knocking on the door:_ “Uh, we actually have a few more questions about this Blade of Marmora thing, could one of you come with us…?”  
>  _Kolivan, pouting:_ “Go find someone else. Every time I leave, they do something fun without me.”
> 
>  ~~don’t worry, Kolivan can get in on the action after Keith recovers~~
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
